


Beat Rock Love: Don't Stop Rocking

by lucybeetle



Series: Beat Rock Love [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Alan and Makoto enjoy a distraction or two before ATM's tour gets underway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Rock Love: Don't Stop Rocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> I should really start listing guava as a co-author, since they provided me with most of the plot ... 
> 
> **Sex and some NSFW** in this chapter, so be cautious if that's not your thing.

With the tour about to begin, ATM had been working very hard. In between sound, lighting and tech checks, rehearsals, vocal training, dance, there was gym and some publicity (not too much: Adonis didn’t want to oversaturate the market before the boys could properly get off the ground.) It wasn’t leaving Makoto and Alan with much time for each other. Even when they did get to be alone for a while, their work was seeping into their personal lives. Makoto would never forget the shock of turning to embrace Alan in bed, only to find Alan’s face covered in … something. It reminded Makoto of those rappers that dressed as scary clowns. He thought he might have seen one of their music videos once.

“What the hell is that?!”

“It’s a sheet mask,” said Alan, blinking up at Makoto. “You were there when I bought it. Remember?”

Alan had recently dragged Makoto and Takeru around Ginza to have a facial at some high-end department store and then buy piles of skincare products that a pushy saleswoman insisted they needed. Makoto hadn’t used any of them, although Alan was nagging him about it.

“Take it off. It’s freaking me out,” said Makoto.

“It nourishes my skin with powerful antioxidants and other beneficial ingredients. You should be wearing one too,” said Alan.

Makoto didn’t feel like trying to kiss Alan with that thing on his face, so just put the light out and went to sleep.

***

Shortly after going to meet Javert, Onari had announced that Team ADULT had agreed to reunite for two dates of ATM’s tour.  This meant that Onari and Javert would be joining them at some rehearsals. Onari was thrilled; Akari less so, but now that her speech had secured some money for the physics department where she worked, she seemed more laid-back about it.

“I guess I’d rather this than him buying a motorbike,” she said, when Makoto came to pick up Onari. At this, Onari looked enviously across at Makoto’s bike, and she smacked him.

Makoto hadn’t yet heard what Team ADULT were planning to perform as their warm-up act. He figured it would just be the two tracks on their demo CD, since they hadn’t had time to write anything else – or that they would just improvise. It wasn’t like their music had any discernible style to it anyway. He was feeling a lot more confident about ATM’s material. By himself, Makoto wouldn’t necessarily have chosen to perform it; but all three of the boys had worked very hard on their new music, and they were learning how to combine their individual styles into something with meaning for all three of them. Adonis, to Makoto’s surprise, approved of this. By his own admission ATM appealed to a niche market. He felt they would do better if they wrote their own music; they would then be seen as, and could be promoted as, something more authentic than the usual manufactured boy bands.

Takeru and Alan still felt that Makoto’s lyrics weren’t quite suitable for the image that ATM wanted to project, yet they’d agreed he could use them in one song. It was a slow ballad number that was his personal favourite:

_Wake up late, look in the mirror, scream. Wonder why a murder victim is staring back at me, then_

_I realise it’s myself. You walk in and kiss me, sharing more than germs and bacteria. That’s when_

_I think: if eyes are windows to the soul, yours belong in a derelict building that’s just been vandalised again._

He knew that Takeru and Alan thought it laughably emo, but he didn’t care. He thought it was poetic and meaningful. More importantly (although he would never admit it), it encapsulated his feelings about the turn his life had taken: his change in career, reunion with old friends, and his feelings about Alan.

ATM’s recent magazine interview had been published. Their publicist was pleased with the copy and how the boys had answered the questions. Nothing was said about their statements relating to their love lives; however, Makoto knew his way around 2ch. There was a thread about ATM.

_They’re so embarrassing. They’re all like 30 years old and acting as if they’re still young ikemen. Get over it, grandpas._

_They look good for their age though. Especially Takeru-sama, I bet if he went into acting he’d still be cast in high school roles LOL_

_Did you see their interview in_ Honey Chick _this week? Fukami Makoto’s legs in leather *__*_

_Is he gay or something? He lives with that foreigner one apparently?_

_He said his ideal girl was rich and beautiful. Well, Alan’s rich and beautiful …_

_Yeah!!! And Alan said he liked the tall, dark and mysterious type! Definitely talking about each other. No wonder they’re keeping it quiet if they want to get young girl fans._

Honey Chick _is aimed at 15-year-olds. These guys are old enough to be their dads. Gross!_

_I know a takoyaki vendor that they’ve been going to for years. She says Alan is dating Makoto’s sister who lives with them._

_His sister is a lucky girl! LOL_

Makoto groaned, and reminded himself to have a polite word in Fumi-baa’s ear later.

***

The boys had the night off, and Alan had gone out to “see friends.” He’d invited Makoto to come with him, but Makoto had declined. Alan’s brother Adel was going to be there. Makoto had respect for Adel, as his brother-in-law and an older man who had once mentored him; but it was best to keep his distance. Adel was known to have some connections to people that it wasn’t wise to get involved with, and when Makoto was younger, Adel had once or twice got him into some situations that could have become very sticky indeed.

When Makoto got back from the gym, he found Kanon in the hallway filling up bin bags with clothes and things from her room.

“Spring cleaning?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah … I haven’t used these things in ages. I’m sure I can give them away to someone who needs them more than I do.” She looked up at him, a little hesitantly, “Onii-chan, would you be sad if I moved out?”

It made sense. Kanon wasn’t a little girl any more. She would be 26 this year, and now that she was establishing her career as an artist, it was natural that she’d want her own space and to keep her own hours. He would definitely miss her, though, “Yeah, of course I would. But it’s your life. You have to do what’s right for you.”

“I’m not going anywhere yet. I was just thinking about it.” She hugged him around the waist, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They spent a companionable evening on the sofa together eating snacks and watching one of Kanon’s dramas, which Makoto found he could just about keep up with, thanks to Alan gleefully recapping the plot to him at every spare moment. Alan got home later, and he joined them; the three of them snuggling up in front of a movie. Kanon and Alan both ended up falling asleep in front of the TV. Rather than wake them, Makoto just went to fetch blankets so that he could cosy up with them both for the night.

He felt a rush of affection towards his sister and boyfriend. He knew how lucky he was to have them both.  Even if they didn’t have much time left to live as a family of three together, the fact that he’d _had_ these moments with them made all the difference. He was grateful: to Kanon, for her love and support. To Alan, who’d taken care of him and Kanon all those years ago and continued to be the love of Makoto’s life. To Takeru, the closest he’d ever had to a brother, who had selflessly saved Kanon’s life when Makoto wasn’t able to. To Akari, Onari, Fumi-baa, Narita, Shibuya, all his friends.

If he could find a way to make _that_ come across in his performance, he knew he could make this tour work.

***

Takeru’s web show was on hiatus whilst he prepared for touring. His fans had been sad, but most of them were following his music, hoping that the tour would be successful enough that ATM would start releasing records again.  ATM was rehearsing at a university’s theatre for the opening performance of the tour, and they’d taken a break while Takeru went to give an interview about the future of his culinary career.

Makoto had chosen to wait in the dressing room.  If he were being honest with himself, he would have admitted that he was slightly jealous of Takeru’s flexibility in life. Takeru’s fans had simply followed him into his new venture and were supportive of him; when it all came to an end, he could go back to cooking, or he might finally take over the leadership of the temple. Whatever he did, he would have support in it. Makoto on the other hand wasn’t sure whether he wanted to go back to motorcycling - and if he didn’t, he was not sure what else he would do. He was getting older, yet he’d never really worked a “regular” job. Kanon had suggested he try getting into university, which didn’t appeal. He did not relish the thought of starting again from the beginning.

Alan came into the room, sipping from a can of ready-mixed green tea, “Get dressed, Makoto. Takeru will be finished soon.”

Makoto wriggled out of the tracksuit bottoms he wore for his workout, and went to put his tight leather trousers back on. They were fitting more snugly than usual, now that he’d gained some muscle. It took him a moment or two to do up the zip.

“I think you have put on a little weight,” said Alan.

Makoto huffed. He’d been going to the gym almost every spare moment, “I work out. It’s not fat. I’ve developed _muscle.”_

Alan reached out and ran his fingers over Makoto’s lower abdomen. Makoto felt a little thrill of arousal trail a path through him where Alan had touched.

“Yes, I suppose you have,” said Alan matter of factly, “It suits you.”

He leaned forward and kissed Makoto. Makoto, grateful for the contact, wrapped his arms around Alan and drew him close. Alan reached up to brush a little piece of hair away from Makoto’s face; although it was a fussy gesture, it somehow seemed sweet and endearing now. Makoto returned the kiss passionately, revelling in the soft familiarity of his boyfriend’s embrace. His body was reacting to the closeness and, seeing no reason not to act on it, he reached to pull down his constricting leather trousers.

Alan covered Makoto’s hand, and tried to fix Makoto’s clothing, “Get dressed now.”

In response, Makoto moved in for another kiss, stepping out of his lower clothing and then taking off his underwear. He was forced to break for a moment so that he could open his shirt, “Hurry up. Takeru will be back soon.”

Alan blinked for a moment or two, trying to make sense of the situation; then he smiled, “You are very eager.”

“Just do it,” said Makoto, and opened Alan’s zipper.

Alan didn’t even bother to fold their clothes this time, just undressed as quickly as he could and let everything fall to the ground. Makoto was already fully ready, turned on by how much Alan wanted this, wanted _him_. It hurt when Alan pressed hasty fingers inside him, and it hurt a little more when Alan entered him; but Makoto found he appreciated that. It heightened his senses and made him feel more present in the moment. He’d never had any previous fantasies of seducing Alan in a dressing room but, now they came down to it, it was extremely satisfying – even more so, to have Alan desperate for him right after basically calling Makoto fat. Makoto intended to smugly bring this up any time Alan annoyed him for at least the next month or so.

Makoto was considerably taller than Alan and this would make it difficult for Alan to hold him up, so he managed to balance himself between the wall and sink. This didn’t leave him with a hand free to touch himself, but he was so aroused that he needed little stimulation anyway. He thought he’d be able to maintain his position more easily if he waited for Alan to finish first. Yet as Alan’s movements became faster and less restrained, Makoto couldn’t keep himself upright much longer, “Alan –”

It was difficult to get any words out, but Alan seemed to understand. He pulled out of Makoto and lowered him to the ground, carefully re-arranging their positions before continuing any further. Even though the floor was cold against Makoto’s back, it was certainly much easier to do this lying down.

Some of Makoto’s feelings must have reflected on his face, because Alan said, “I like you this way. It’s easier to kiss you.” Then he pressed his lips against Makoto’s. Makoto didn’t think about anything else after that, not until later, when he was collapsed in a satisfied little heap and Alan was wiping at Makoto’s thighs with a sponge.

“What are you doing?” said Makoto, trying to sit up.

“I’m cleaning you up. We must get dressed now … Makoto.”

The name sounded so fond on Alan’s lips, and they were curved in a soft little smile as he spoke. Makoto returned the smile and moved in to kiss Alan. It felt good to quietly hold each other for a moment or two, until Alan got up and insisted they dress before Takeru returned.

“By the way, you are coming to Korea with me this weekend,” said Alan, as he helped Makoto with his fly.

“What?” Makoto hadn’t had many plans, besides the gym and spending some time with his sister and Takeru, but still. You didn’t just announce to someone on a Wednesday afternoon that they were going abroad at the weekend, “No, I’m not.”

“I will be doing a photoshoot for Innisfree.” Alan had a modelling contract as the face of the Korean skincare brand’s range for men. It seemed unusual that they would choose him when there were so many handsome male idols in Korea already. According to Alan, the brand felt that male consumers would aspire to his naturally good skin, and that his princely charm fit perfectly with their image – “And I don’t want to be on my own. I want Makoto, who I love, to come with me. Besides, your flight is already booked.”

Well, that had killed Makoto’s afterglow. He resolved to get back at Alan by instigating another round of sex in a public place as soon as possible.

***

Team ADULT had been in discussions with ATM’s management to decide upon two dates of the tour to appear.  Fitting it in around work commitments and Onari’s children, they had finally confirmed which shows they would be playing. They would not be present at the opening performance, but they had dropped in today to watch the rehearsals and get an idea of how Team ADULT  would fit in. They’d be doing some vocal and technical rehearsals with ATM very shortly, in front of Adonis, who’d said he was very keen to hear Team ADULT’s sound. Coming from Adonis, “keen” meant that he looked at a stopwatch often and scribbled notes on a clipboard the whole time. Makoto hoped Javert and Onari wouldn’t be too put off.

Javert was dressed in a leather jacket and tight jeans that looked surprisingly good on him. Outside of tedious financial meetings, he was quite handsome. Makoto felt a little stirring of jealousy, and dismissed it. He knew, despite everything, that Makoto was the one Alan wanted. If that ever changed, Javert would be welcome to Alan’s little “surprises” and less than romantic pillow talk. Javert’s outfit, however, paled in comparison to Onari’s.

“What are you wearing?” said Makoto, weakly.

“Do you like it?” Onari preened, “Despite the passing of time, and many delicious meals with my family, it still fits me as well as ever it did.”

“You look great, Onari!” Takeru clapped his hands together.

“Yeah. Great,” Makoto echoed. It wasn’t the word he would have used for Onari’s string vest and clinging PVC trousers, but Onari was a friend. Makoto had already been reminded once today that sometimes people didn’t want to hear your comments about their appearance.

“Why didn’t you show me this at home?” said Takeru.

“It is to be a surprise for Akari-kun. You must not tell her.”

Makoto spluttered, and hastily tried to turn the noise into a cough. Akari was evidently attracted to Onari, since she’d had a baby with him; but all the same, it seemed unlikely that this particular getup would set her pulses racing. Alan was much closer to the kind of guy who could pull it off. Makoto might bring that up the next time they went shopping for clothes together.

ATM took a break after the first couple of songs. Javert and Onari applauded, and came over to speak to the boys.

“You play the drums wonderfully, Alan. What a clever solo,” said Javert. Alan smirked.

“It was my idea to include that,” said Makoto through gritted teeth.

Alan sidled up to Makoto and put an arm around his shoulders, “Yes, Makoto suggested we include the drum solo. He said it would distract the audience from my lyrics.”

“Your lyrics are also wonderful,” said Javert immediately. He gave Makoto the same kind of look that Javert might have given to something nasty he’d just scraped off his shoe.

Makoto gave Alan a little squeeze, “ _We_ make a good team, don’t we, Alan?”

Javert’s expression intensified, and Makoto congratulated himself on victory. Two could play at this game.

***

Makoto and Alan would be flying out to Seoul on Friday morning; so Makoto spent the Thursday evening packing.

“Sorry, Kanon. Alan really wants me to go.” Even though Kanon was an adult with her own life, Makoto still felt bad about changing their plans to spend some time together this weekend.

“You’ll be back on Sunday evening, right? So the apartment will be empty all weekend?” said Kanon.

“It won’t be empty. You’ll be here, won’t you?”

“I don’t know. I thought I might stay with a … friend.” Kanon’s cheeks looked suspiciously pink. So she was seeing someone. Well, that was her business, and it wasn’t Makoto’s place to ask her about it. She would probably tell him about it when she felt ready. What with Takeru and now her, there seemed to be a lot of secret romances going on.

When Makoto had finished packing he sat down to watch TV with Kanon for a while, and at some point must have fallen asleep. He was woken by the pressure of something rather heavy on his back. It took his sleep-addled brain a moment or two to work out that Alan was draped over him. It seemed that Kanon or Alan had covered Makoto with a blanket; and then Alan had snuggled up against Makoto’s back and fallen asleep. This was both very cute and very inconvenient.

“Hey, Alan?” Makoto said.

Alan didn’t stir.

“Get up, will you? You’re heavy.”

That didn’t work either. With a sigh, Makoto picked up his sleeping boyfriend and piggybacked him into their bedroom to settle down for the night.


End file.
